my adventures of cardfight
by mbit99
Summary: OC utama kita , matthew(akan diganti, cari ide) , terdampar di dunia cardfight vanguard . lihat aksinya dan lihat semua yang akan terjadi(OC tidak akan ke "reversed" . Disclaimer: kalo OC gue sama punya kalian anggaplah bukan punya gue , gue ngak punya decknya dan Cardfight vanguard
1. Chapter 1-perkenalan dan VSKourin

Halo semua, ini fanfic pertamaku. Sebenernya agak berlawanan dengan rencana tapi gak apa apa kok. Ceritanya juga hasil pikiran.

Judul: my adventures of Cardfight

Bahasa: Indonesia(tapi lebih kearah bahasa gaul juga 1cak)

World : cardfight vanguard

OC utama : matthew

Deck: three kingdoms shu edition

Trigger:

-Xingcai (heal)

-Zhang Bao (critical)

-Bao Sanniang (stand)

-Wei Yan (Draw)

Grade 0 :

-Guan Suo(Attack:6000,Defense:10000)

Grade 1:

-Guan Xing (Attack:8000,Defense:5000)(brotherhood (cont):apabila Guan Suo ada di soulnya Attacknya bertambah 10000 apabila menyupport Guan Yinping atau,Guan Ping kekuatannya bertambah 100 poin ,setiap kali menyerang))

-Guan Yinping(Attack:7500,Defense:5000) (brotherhood (cont):apabila Guan Suo ada di soulnya Attacknya bertambah 1000 poin/apabila menyupport Guan Xing atau, Guan Ping kekuatannya bertambah 100 poin ,setiap kali menyerang)

-Jiang Wei(Attack:8500,Defense:5000)

-Ma Dai(Attack:8000,Defense:5000)

-Guan Ping(Attack:9000,Defense:0(perfect guard)) (brotherhood (cont):apabila Guan Suo ada di soulnya Attacknya bertambah 10000,setiap kali menyerang apabila menyupport Guan Xing atau ,Guan Yinping kekuatannya bertambah 100 poin ,setiap kali menyerang)

Grade 2:

-Xu Shu(Attack: 9000, Defense:5000)

-Pang Tong(Attack:9000, Defense:5000)

-Ma Chao (Attack:9000, Defense:5000)(relationship(cont): apabila Ma Dai menyuportnya kekuatanya akan bertambah 1000 poin,setiap kali menyerang)

Grade 3

-Guan Yu(Attack:11000) (peach garden oath: apa bila dia berada disamping Liu Bei dan Zhang Fei kekuatanya akan bertambah 2000,setiap kali menyerang)

-Zhang Fei(Attack:10000) (peach garden oath: apa bila dia berada disamping Liu Bei dan Guan Yu kekuatannya akan bertambah 2000,setiap kali menyerang)

-Zhao Yun(Attack:11000)(matthew's avatar)(obedience(cont) : apabila dia jadi rear guard dibelakang Liu Bei , dia mampu menambah 2000 kekuatan,setiap kali menyerang)

Limit Break

Liu Bei(shu's emperor(akt)(Limit Break): mampu melakukan superior call dan multiple call disaat diaktifkan) (peach garden oath: apa bila dia berada disamping Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei kekuatannya akan bertambah 2000,setiap kali menyerang)

Kesukaan:

-minecraft

-menantang aichi bermain kartu vanguard

Disclaimer: deck dan world bukan punya ku. Character deck punya koei. World punya penulis asli Cardfight vanguard

******: **gimana sih **(hati)

***********: hai (mulut)

*menggeleng kepala* (aksi)

Ngambil waktu disaat mereka sampai di sekolah

-start-

Matthew: hoam…..(baru bangun)

Matthew: what a beautiful day

Matthew: *sarapan*

Matthew : *mandi*

Matthew : *berangkat ke sekolah miyaji*

Matthew: *masuk ke kelas*

Matthew : *belajar buat ulangan*

*bel berbunyi*

pak Kuroki(guru sejarah,OC): satu kelas , hari ini ulangan sejarah bab 3

satu kelas (kecuali matthew): yahhh lupa ngak belajar

matthew: aku siap pak

pak Kuroki: tuh ada yang siap

satu kelas: *deathglare ke matthew

*time skip ke jam istirahat

Matthew: dari 5 hari yang lalu kayaknya Kourin makin mencurigakan saja, selalu berusaha mendekati Aichi.(hehe #aurthor dipukul Kourin# totally worth it)

Matthew: hey Aichi-san lebih baik kau hati-hati ama kourin

Aichi: kenapa, matthew-san?

Matthew: kayaknya semalam aku lihat wujud "reversed"nya

Aichi: kau yakin?

Matthew : ya *sambil kasi foto yang kemaren dia ambil

Aichi : lo Kai juga?

Matthew : lihat aja

Kourin : *deathglare ke matthew

Matthew: cih kamu lupa pas karwis waktu itu

Matthew : begini kesimpulanya semua orang tatsunagi termasuk kourin udah ke "reversed"

Kourin : ketahuan deh

Matthew: *berlari lalu mencegat Kourin

Kourin: Aichi-kun tolong aku

*biasanya

Aichi: *mukul matthew

Kourin : makasih

*kali ini..

Aichi : *biarin

Matthew : *lempar dia ke card capital

Matthew: *langsung nantang

Bersamaan: stand up vanguard

Matthew : Guan Suo

Kourin: Desire Jewel Knight , Heliose

Kourin: giliran pertama ,aku mengambil kartu, aku memanggil Jewel Knight, Prizmy

Kourin : lalu memanggil Shellie

Kourin : giliranku selesai

Matthew : aku mengambil kartu , aku memanggil Guan Xing.

Matthew : aku memanggil Guan Yinping di belakang , lalu Ma Dai disamping Guan Yinping

Matthew : dengan dukungan Guan Yinping, Guan Xing menyerang.

Kourin : guard , Enthusiastic Jewel Knight, Polly

Matthew: menge-cek twin drive

Pemerikasaan pertama

Zhao Yun (Grade 3)

Pemeriksaan kedua

-Zhang Bao (Draw)

*time skip ke 2 giliran terakhir

Damage : (matthew/kourin) 5/4

Kourin: Gunakan sayap hitam untuk menutupi semua cahaya ... Kegelapan jahat! Saya memanggil Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley "Reverse"!

Kourin : Limit Break

Kourin: semua rear guardmu akan dikeluarkan dari pertarungan

Kourin: Ashley akan menyerang vanguardmu

Matthew: **ergh! Pikir! Pikir! Pikir! Jangan mau kalah sama pacar Aichi itu. Lalu aku punya Guan Ping ditanganku lalu Liu Bei. Aku tidak akan menyerah!**

Matthew : aku bertahan, Dengan Guan Ping. Full Defend. Aku memanggil 5 kartu dengan Defense tertinggi. Lalu ini bertahan hingga akhir giliran.

Kourin : giliranku selesai

Kourin: hahahaha, aku akan me"reverse" kamu dulu lalu Misaki , Naoki , Shingo , Kamui , dan Terakhir Aichi. Aku akan memiliki hati Aichi.

Matthew: bukan itu caranya! Kenapa kau tidak konseling ke aku kalo mau lakuin itu. Aku tahu tips romansa dan kencan, &*)(*&^) jangan nge-troll gue. Lagi pula Aichi juga cinta lo!

Kourin : *kaget*

Matthew: hanya saja dia malu bilang itu di depan mengakhiri giliran .Aku mengambil kartu

Matthew: dia kaisar shu. dia kaisar penuh kebajikan. Saya memanggil Liu Bei

Matthew: Limit Break!

Matthew: superior call. Zhao Yun dibelakang Liu Bei . lalu aku memanggil Ma Dai disamping kanan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei di samping kiri Zhao Yun. Lalu Guan Yu Disamping kiri Liu Bei dan Zhang Fei disamping kanan Liu Bei. Aktifkan kemampuan. Peace Garden Oath! Liu Bei, Guan Yu, dan Zhang fei akan mendapat kekuatan 4000 poin (2000x2). Setiap kali menyerang.

Matthew : dengan bantuan Zhao Yun, Liu Bei menyerang

Kourin : aku tidak bertahan

Damage 5/5

Matthew : dengan bantuan Ma Dai , Zhang fei menyerang

Kourin: Tracie dan Syibill mencegat

Matthew: mengecek twin drive

Pemeriksaan pertama

-Guan yu

Pemeriksaan kedua

-Xingcai(heal)

Damage: (matthew/kourin :4/6)

Kourin : arrgh *memegang kepalanya lalu mencengkram kepalanya*

Matthew: hyuh aku membuatnya normal at least

- the end of chapter 1-

Ya gitu ceritanya. Hehe akhirnya matthew berhasil menyadarkan kourin . ya kalian bias beritahu aku melalui review siapa lawan (reversed lah).. hehe

Mbit99 out


	2. Chapter 2-VSKourin (redux)

chapther 2: kourin (redux)

ya maaf aku buat versi reduxnya agak kurang puas dengan chapter sebesar-besarny kepada Snowy Coyote atas kritiknya. aku juga susah ngetik cepat jadinya word yang ada juga sedikit langsung ke cerita

"hai" percakapan

**"hehehe dia akan segera menjadi miliku" **perkataan hati hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu/percakapan dengan vanguard

disclaimer : vanguard bukan punyaku,deck juga bukan punya vanguard sementara character deck punya koei tecmo

lagu gw yang tentuin juga bilang lagunya bukan punya gw

warning: ada bahasa inggris, bahasa 1cak,dll

-start -

hari ini matthew sedang berjalan-jalan,entah kemana pas setelah sekolah. rencana Aichi mau jalan-jalan sama kourin. ya maklum,temen.(waduh#author dipukul Kourin) . "kemana ya nanti sama kourin" itu yang ada di benak pikiran Aichi,tokoh utama dalam chapter ini. matthew pun menggoda "cieeee... Aichi... kemana tuh?",goda matthew "apaan sih?",Aichi pun membalas kata matthew. "ya udah tema kencanya apa?". Aichi pun bilang "ada 2 pilihan , ke taman hiburan atau ke cafe dan bioskop sama Kourin matthew membalas "yah terserah kamu mau kemana asal itu juga pendapatnya Kourin." Aichi pun menanya sama Kourin. Kourin hanya menahan malu dan juga menahan sisi "reversed" nya . Kourin bilang "ikut aku nanti". Aichi pun berbunga-bunga hatinya.

nantinya...

Aichi mengikuti Kourin. ternyata dia dibawa ke PSY shop dimana kartu-kartu terjual juga tatsunagi bersaudara dan Kourin hanya berdua disana. (ini dia moment of the truth nya #author diteriaki sama Aichi dan Kourin). Kourin bilang " tantang aku". Aichi hanya mengiya-iyakan.**"hahahaha Aichi,kau akan menjadi milikku" **batin kourin dengan liciknya.

"stand up , vanguard!" berdua bilang secara bersamaan,"Desire Jewel Knight ,Heliose" Kourin bilang itu,"Liberator,Cheer Up Trumpeter" Aichi bilang itu,"I ride little Liberator,Marron" Aichi bilang itu,"dengan bantuan Llew , Marron menyerang"

(Damage: Aichi/Kourin :0/1)

*time skip ke limit breaknya Kourin

Kourin pun berkata "kau ingat di saat kita berada Pohon Legendaris",Kourin bilang " ini kartu ace gue,gue ngak bisa pake kartu ini disaat melawan kamu disana".Kourin bilang lagi "Use your black wings to smother all light... Evil darkness! I ride... Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley "Reverse"!",dia pun bilang itu. Aichi kaget ngak main (rasain tuh,Aichi#Author dipukul pake panci sama mamanya Aichi,ampun bu...)"Limit Break!" "lock" kartu rear-guard yang dibelakangnya pun di lock. "lalu,Marron,keluar dari pertarungan" . Marron pun keluar dari pertarungan.**"aduh gimana ini..." **Aichi yang putus asa pun bilang begitu.**"Aichi,Aichi" **suatu roh pun bilang begitu Aichi pun menjawab "kenapa?" roh itu bilang **"kenapa kau begitu putus asa!" **Aichi pun menjawab "Damageku sudah 5 sementara dia 4" roh itu bilang lagi **"jangan kau putus asa,siapa tahu kamu dapat heal trigger"**."memeriksa damage". yang keluar "elixir liberator"(heal) sehingga Damage nya menjadi 4 lalu dia menggunakan perfect guard untuk serangan berikutnya. sehingga dia tidak mendapat damage "giliranku selesai" Kourin pun bilang itu "kau akan milikku selamanya" Kourin pun bilang itu.

-lagu DAIGO Infinite Mugen Rebirth nyala-

Aichi pun bilang "sebenarnya diantara semua temanku kau yang paling baik,satu hal lagi" katanya. tanpa disadari matthew merekam suaranya. "apa itu" Kourin nanya "gue cinta lo".-lagu DAIGO Infinite Mugen Rebirth paused- meanwhile,matthew. matthew bilang "sip kerekam".balik ke mereka berdua lagi.-lagu DAIGO Infinite Mugen Rebirth nyala lagi- Kourin pun kaget."Aku mengambil kartu"Aichi mengambil kartu itu."Even in solitude, only your strong soul, unafraid of any fight, knows true friendship! I ride...Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore!"."You need comrades to fight. But now, no one of your comrades help you... Now, is the time to call your comrades! Garmore, Limit Break! Fellowship Circle!"."dengan bantuan Marron, Garmore menyerang!"

(damage :Aichi/kourin:4(3 counter blast)/4

Kourin bilang "aku tidak bertahan".damagenya jadi 5/4.(kasian deh lo,kourin#Author ditampar bolak-balik sama Kourin, ampun...)

Aichi pun bilang "dengan bantuan Llew, Alfred menyerang!"

Kourin bilang "aku bertahan dengan Sherrie dan Prizme","memeriksa trigger"

pemeriksaan pertama: Armed Liberator , Gwydion (draw trigger)

"kekuatannya kuberikan kepada Garmore dan aku mengambil kartu" Aichi pun bilang itu

pemeriksaan kedua : Flogal Liberator (stand trigger)

"kedua efek kuberikan pada Garmore"

akhirnya Kourin pun kalah, langsung mengatakan "aaaarrrrgghhhh" sambil memegang kepalanya dan akhirnya, Kourin kehilangan sisi "reversed"nya dan pingsan. matthew muncul "hei Aichi-san aku sudah melihat semuanya." Aichi mengatakan "akhirnya Kourin-san kembali normal"

- end -

hehe cerita nya gimana sekarang aku mengurangi dialog bahkan tidak ada sekalipun. menurutku sih jauh lebih baik. kasi tahu lawan yang udah ke "reversed" ya. melalui review


	3. Chapter 3-Matthew&Aichi VS Morikawa&Miwa

chapter 3 Miwa VS Aichi , Morikawa(tidak ke reversed) VS matthew

**setelah semua orang "reversed" kalah dan klan Link Joker bubar . semua pasangan dalam Cardfight Vanguard akan kencan!  
Aichi sama Kourin , Misaki sama kai , dan Kamui sama Emi.  
****_Readers: ngapain?_****  
****_Author: kan nanti  
Readers : *siapin SMG* udah cepetan ngak usah bahas ini itu.  
Author : ok ok, ada fitur baru yaitu many sentence one character_**

**disclaimer : gw ngak punya deck atau cardfight vanguard**

-start -

Matthew,Aichi,Naoki,Shingo,Kourin,dan Misaki kabur ke Card Capital. Gouki , Nagisa , Rekka , CSnya kamui menghalang jalan mereka yang sudah ke "reversed" di sekolah mereka. lalu Aichi melakukan "French kiss" sama Kourin. lalu Morikawa bilang "Sendou...Aichi... kenapa kau mencuri hati Kourin?!","Lawan Gueeeeeee!" kata Morikawa , matthew mencegat "tidak langkahi dulu aku",Miwa bilang "pilihan bagus , matthew". perlawanan pun dimulai

semua bilang "Stand Up,Vanguard"."Guan Suo!" kata matthew, ,"Red Pulse Dracokid!" kata morikawa,"liberator, Cheer up Trumpeter!" kata Aichi,"Lizard Soldier , Conroe!" kata miwa. (didahului dengan Matthew VS Morikawa)

"aku memulai giliran,lalu aku ambil kartu aku memanggil Iron Tail Dragon" kata Miwa , "giliranku selesai"kata Morikawa , "aku memulai giliranku , aku mengambil kartu, aku memanggil Guan Xing , lalu Guan Yinping dibelakang Guan Xing!, dengan bantuan Guan Yinping , Guan Xing menyerang!" kata matthew

Time skip 4 giliran (2x Morikawa, 2x Matthew)

aura kelam/Cemburu dari Morikawa "kenapa lo bantu temen lo yang udah nyuri hati Kourin!" Kata Morikawa, "lu ngak tau napa Kourin suka Aichi, jawabannya adalah diantara 3 bersodara ultra rare cuman Kourin yang paling peduli sama Aichi, lalu dia pernah bilang disaat dia masih di "reversed" dia ingin memiliki hati Aichi !" Kata matthew,

Damage (Matthew/Morikawa: 5/4)

"dia adalah Kaisar Shu, dia Kaisar penuh kebajikan, aku memanggil, Liu Bei dengan Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei disampingnya!,Limit Break!,kemampuan aku membuang Guan Yinping lalu aku melakukan superior call Zhao Yun!, aktifkan kemampuan!, Piece Garden Oath!, Liu Bei,Guan Yu, dan Zhang Fei mendapat 4000 poin setiap menyerang!"Kata matthew,"aktifkan kemampuan, Obedience,Liu Bei akan mendapat kekuatan sebesar 2000 dengan dukungan Zhao Yun!","dengan bantuan Zhao Yun,Liu Bei menyerang!",(damage Matthew/Morikawa: 5/5), "dengan bantuan Jiang Wei,Zhang Fei menyerang"kata matthew,"aku bertahan!",memeriksa trigger"

Pemeriksaan pertama

Xingcai (heal)

"Aku memulihkan 1 damage dan memberikan kekuatannya ke Liu Bei"

Pemeriksaan kedua

Bao Sanniang (stand)

"Aku memberikan kedua efeknya kepada Liu Bei"

Damage(Matthew/Morikawa:4/6)

"Gue menang!" Kata matthew

Morikawa bilang "sialan lo!"

(Aichi VS Miwa)

"Aku memulai giliran,aku mengambil kartu aku panggil Dragon Monk , Gojo!, aku giliranku selesai" kata Miwa, "aku memulai giliran,aku mengambil kartu aku panggil Future Knight, Llew!" Kata Aichi!

Time skip ke waktu limit break miwa.

"Hehe,aku akan mengalahkanmu..."Kata Miwa,"Menggeliat naga hitam pemotongan dalam kegelapan, putus asa memberikan kepadanya dengan cakar kehancuranmu ! Aku memanggil Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Reverse"!" Kata Miwa. "menurut Kai , lo dan Ren adalah penyebab dia ingin menjadi "reverse",dia dan lo bertambah kuat setiap harinya ,dia tertinggal di belakang!" Kata Miwa."Aku tau, ini bukan tujuanku!" Kata Aichi."Limit break!,lock,aku membuang semua rear-guard mu!"

(Ceritanya Aichi punya perfect guard yaitu "Knight of protection , Michael",caranya dia beli booster, kemampuan sama seperti Guan Ping milik Matthew)."Aku bertahan dengan michael!" Kata Aichi, "sialan lo!" Kata Miwa. "perfect guard,lagi," batinnya.

"Giliranku selesai!"Kata Miwa,"aku memulai giliranku" kata Aichi, "aku mengambil kartu,Bahkan dalam kesendirian, hanya jiwa yang kuat Anda, tidak takut perang apapun, tahu persahabatan sejati!Aku memanggil Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore!" Kata Aichi,"Limit Break!,Fellowship circle!"

"Dengan bantuan Marron , Garmore menyerang!","aku tidak bertahan"kata Miwa

Damage(Aichi/Miwa) : 5/5

"Lalu dengan bantuan Mark , Alfred menyerang!"

"Aku bertahan dengan Gojo, lalu Dominate Drive Dragon dan Berserk dragon mencegat!"

"Memeriksa Twin Drive!"

Pemeriksaan pertama

Flame of victory

"aku berikan kedua efek kepada Alfred!"

Pemeriksaan kedua

Strike Liberator

"Aku berikan kedua efek kepada Garmore!"

Damage (Aichi/Miwa): 5/6

"Arrrrrgggghhhhhhh!" Kata miwa sambil mencengkram kepalanya lalu Aura merah "reversed"nya keluar

- end-

Selesai deh , tapi belum tamat. Review ya buat lawan berikutnya (yang ke"reversed" kecuali Kourin dan Miwa)


	4. Chapter 4

**hai Author asing balik lagi tapi ada 2 pengumuman baru. ini chapter terakhir dari perjalanan matthew , OC nya akan diganti. OC tidak akan ke-reversed,kalah hanya di petarungan dengan orang normal. Disclaimer: di deskripsi , kalau ada kesamaan anggap itu punya kalian. aku hanya asal ambil , tidak tahu kalo itu punya kalian .**

* * *

Chapter 4- akhir perjalanan Matthew , awal perjalanan Hoshito Kirita. (matthew VS Aichi)

Matthew mengatakan "aku ingin balik ke negri asalku , ada permintaan dari pemerintah," . Aichi mengatakan"aku tahu kamu harus pulang , tetapi Kamui ngambek begitu denger . eh satu murid di Miyaji yang sekelas dengan kamu, Aoi Tokitsu (OC) ikutan ngambek, karena dia punya perasaan sama kamu," . "cape deh, 2 orang ngambek , tapi terpaksa !"

"belum coba lawan dia udah pergi , huh !" kata Kamui ngambek

"coba kau hibur calon adikmu itu , dia ngambek ,BTW lawan yuk, supaya aku bisa bahagia sebelum pulang," kata matthew

* * *

**Author: udah satu info OC dulu**

**Readers : ape!*dah pada siapin tatapan penuh amarah***

**Author: berhubung Matthew mesum dan ukuran dada Misaki dan Kourin besar pasti akan kealih perhatiannya**

**Readers: *mimisan***

* * *

Matthew dan Aichi langsung mengatakan "Stand Up , Vanguard!" (dilanjutkan dalam bentuk dialog)

Matthew : Guan Suo

Aichi : Holy Squire , Enide!

Matthew : siapa duluan ya?

Aichi : kamu deh!

Matthew : ok! aku memulai giliran, I ride , Guan Xing!

Matthew: aku mengakhiri giliran

Aichi : aku mengambil kartu dan memulai giliran

Aichi : I ride Little Liberator , Marron

Aichi : Marron akan menyerang

Matthew : mengecek Damage

pemeriksaan pertama

"Guan Ping"

pemeriksaan kedua

"Zhao Yun"

Matthew : **bagus , waktunya memanggil avatarku.**

Matthew: I ride, Ma Chao!

Matthew : aku memanggil, Ma Dai dibelakangnya

di skip hingga Aichi melakukan Limit Break

Aichi : Memancarkan kekuatan mulia dan mengubahnya menjadi ikatan universal!Crossbreak ride! Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith!

Matthew: aku tidak bertahan

damage : Matthew/Aichi (6/4)

Matthew : kalah deh! gak apa apa sih asal ngak ke-reversed

tiba-tiba(dilanjutkan dalam bentuk cerita lagi)

"Tadi, Kourin lawan Kai , kalah , ke-reversed" kata Kamui yang datang bersama Miwa dan Misaki. "wah, Aichi ngak bisa jaga pacar nih ," kata matthew.

muka Aichi memerah sambil berkata "apaan sih,Matthew?". " ya ya , gue mau beli booster card dulu deh !" katanya lalu membeli kartu booster untuk decknya.

"ya udah gue pulang duluan!"kata Matthew. lalu si Hoshito masuk ke Card Capital " aku bosan , aku hanya ingin mencari orang yang ke-reversed" katanya, "kami tidak ke-reversed,nama kamu siapa?" balas Matthew. "namaku Hoshito , Hoshito Kirita!"balas Hoshito." ya sudah tolong , ganti pangkat saya , saya harus pulang ke Indonesia segera," kata Matthew."baiklah, aku pasti!" balas Hoshito.

Matthew membuka booster cardnya dan ada 2 kartu

Zhuge Liang(grade 2,Attack: 9000, defense : 5000)(kemampuan : Sleeping Dragon (act)counter blast : setiap kali melakukan Counter Blast kekuatanya akan bertambah 200 poin)

Fa Zheng (Grade 1 , Attack: 9000, Defense:10000)

* * *

OC INFO

nama : Hoshito Kirita

usia : 15 tahun

sekolah : SMU Miyaji

sifat : easy-going , agak mudah bosan , kurang kerjaan(kadang)

deck : Three Kingdoms Wu

di skip ke Chapter berikut untuk lebih detail

* * *

udahan dulu ya . Author lagi banyak kerjaan. susah jadinya. bye


End file.
